Of Stars and Sirens
by DorkKnight16
Summary: Two young girls are mysteriously transported to Middle Earth after a deadly car accident. Gifted with both talents and weapons by the Valar, the two young heroes set out with their beloved characters to save Middle Earth...again. Eventual Aragon/OC and Legolas/OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Miss Ollie American

Who goes by many names,

Several of which I have included in here for our amusement.

Happy Birthday, my dear friend.

May you, like Bilbo of the Shire,

Live to see your one hundred and elevensies.

Chapter One: Meeting

How many years had we been friends? 3 years by my count, but I had read her stories long before then, only knowing her as the Spring Soldier.

 _And we still haven't met face to face._ I giggled as I switched lanes, reminded of the fact that only 2 months ago, I had no idea what she actually looked like. Rebekah was one of my closest friends. We'd met over her fanfiction, and then eventually we started emailing and texting, which of course, spiraled down into a flurry of crossovers, novel ideas, special chapters and references, texting, silly faces and nicknames. Oh, the nicknames abounded, more than I remembered.

I awkwardly looked around for the starbucks where we had planned to meet. Last week, I had gotten enough airmiles points to come and visit her before school started again. Second year of University was not something I was particularly looking forward too. I had arrived this morning, grabbed a rental car (2013 Blue Volkswagen Beetle) and driven to here, wherever here happens to be.

I pulled into the empty parking lot, and turned the car off. I added some lip gloss, popped the key into my leather backpack satchel, then walked into the cafe. I glanced around, then noticed one customer seated at a table with her back to me. It was her, I could tell because she was wearing a Silk t-shirt.

My phone buzzed with a text, and I checked it. It was from her.

Where are you?

I smiled, walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. "Right behind you." I say, and she squealed and turned around.

"Mellie!"

"Bekah!"

She gives me a huge hug, just like I expected her too.

"Wow, I can't believe….This is so weird! This is actually happening!" Bekah says as she joins me in line.

" I know, right? I was just thinking about how 2 months ago, I wouldn't know what you looked like!"

"Oh wow, that is legit. And trippy."

I glance up at the board. "Iced peach green tea?"

"Sounds great." Bekah nods and we order our drinks, then find a comfy seat near the air conditioning. I sit with my back to the wall, as usual.

"So how's the novel coming along?" I ask, taking a sip of the refreshing drink.

"It's okay I guess. I'm still working out kinks and polishing it. Hopefully I can find a good publisher soon. I don't want to just publish it to kindle books though."

"No, of course not! Your books are so much better than that. They deserve a real publisher." I coincide.

"What about you?" She asks, leaning forward with anticipation. I sent my novel into a publisher a month ago, and I actually just got the email before I hope on the plane. I slid my phone over to her, the email open for her to see. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing! You were so close!" She squealed, and I nodded.

"They gave me some really good advice too. I can't wait to start writing again when I get home."

"Same. I'm so excited to be studying music again. But I'm super glad we could finally meet face to face!"

"Me too Bekah. This is just great!"

We talked for an hour before we decided to go home. Bekah hoped in my car, and we tossed our purses onto the back seat. After some final directions about driving in the States and some squealing about a song on the radio, we were soon on the highway and heading towards Bekah's house.

I don't know what hit us, and I don't think I will ever want to. One minute we were talking about the Avengers and driving down the road. Next, I was surrounded by blackness. I feel high on a cloud, like I'm flying.

But I fall. I hear screaming and pain, taste dirt and sorrow, feel blood and anger, see blackness, smell fear. I scream, it's too much. The brightness and warmth of our conversation fades, and I sink into the bliss of silence. Pure, God-wrought silence. Peaceful, never ending silence, golden glimmering….

...Silence…

…...then.…...this…...heaven-on-earth…..fades…..as...voices..flare..into. Existence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**A/N: HELLO INTO THE DARKEST RECESSES OF SPACE! Sorry for the late upload, I was gone for a week and then my laptop crashed. But I am back now! This is chapter two, but from now one, I will be switching between the girls point of view. For the curious people out there, the name Melanie means dark-skinned (Greek) and Rebekah means captivating rope. (Hebrew). Anyways, Read, Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter Two

Honestly, I'm surprised. Surprised I crashed the car, surprised I'm not dead. I'm surprised at how warm and comfortable I am. I feel as though I'm covered in sun-warmed towels or a blanket fresh from the dryer. Warmth radiates through me. I could easily fall asleep here for a week. Unfortunately, a hand keeps on shaking me.

"Uh, Mel, you might want to get up." A nervous voice filters into my ears. Wait. What happened? I was meeting with Rebekah...

Rebekah! I realize it's her voice calling my name. I slowly open my eyes to the bright warm light and sit up.

"Bekah, what…." I look around me, eyes widening. Before us are 12 light-enrobed figures, but one seems to stand out from the others. He's tall, imposing and regal in his bright purple robes. His long white hair glows as well, drawing my attention to the eagle perched on his shoulder. There is only one person he could be. Manwe, king of the Valar. My mind reels. "Oh." I state, putting my exemplary vocab to use as I scramble to my feet in a hurry.

"I know. Do you think?" Bekah asks, a grin gracing her features. We both know what this means. Either we're both having the same dream, which is highly unlikely, or…

They're real.

"Yes, I think so." I answer the unspoken question, pulling my friend to her feet as we face the 12 figures. Two of the figures step forward, joining Manwe as he walks toward us. One of them is a beautiful women, her midnight black hair strewn with shining stars. That is Varda of the Stars, Manwe's lady and Queen of the Valar. The other figure takes me longer. He is also tall and imposing, but more muscular than Manwe. His robes look like they are made of water, as does his beard. He can only be Ulmo, of the seas, rivers and waters of Middle Earth.

"Welcome, Rebekah, Melanie, chosen warriors." Manwe says, with a voice like thunder.

"We're not dreaming, right?" Bekah whispered in my ear.

I shake my head. "I don't think so."

Manwe continues, despite our silent conference. "We have chosen you for your Knowledge, your passion, your strength of mind and your love." Manwe continues. "Middle Earth stand waiting on the edge of evil and goodness, with Melkor waiting for the quest to fail. WIll you venture out into the land you so love? Will you accept any quest we give you and save middle earth?"

Save Middle Earth? A quest? I really really wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. I was the reason we were here. I glance at Bekah. After all, it's my fault the car crashed, and between the two of us, she'd always been the more sensible. But her eyes mirror the excitement in my eyes as we confirm our thoughts with a single look.

"Yes, we accept your quest." I say with a confirming nod. Of course, you never know what could happen on Middle Earth, but it's Middle Earth. We love Lord of The Rings and almost all the characters in the story. How could we say no?! Who wouldn't want to visit a place they spent most of their waking hours writing, thinking and dreaming about.

I watched as a glowing tendril of golden light creeps away from Manwe, wrapping first around Rebekah's left arm, then around my right. The light glowed with a strong intensity, the soaked into our skin, leaving two golden spirals tattooed across our arms. Not what I had wanted for my first tattoo, but at least it didn't hurt. I'm sure it would grow on me.

Manwe now moved so that Varda could stand before us. Her glow was like that of the stars, and her voice was ethereal and calming, like a husky lullaby a mother whisperes to her panicked child. She spoke to Rebekah, hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"Rebekah, one with captivating looks, you shall now be Jael, sister of the stars" Varda's glow encased hand reached out and gently touched Rebekah's forehead, hovering over her brow. "I give to you the gift of the Istari and the blood of the stars. Guard your heart well, my evening star. Shine brightly against the darkness." She stated as a glowing cocoon of light flowed from her to Bekah cloaking her in its brightness. It surrounded her as Varda stepped back, and then disappeared along with Rebekah. I had no time to protest as Ulmo stepped towards me.

The reclusive sea king smiled at me, his watery robes crashing round him like waves breaking on the rocks.

"Melanie, Child of the shade, you shall now be Ahsryn, sister of the river." His voice was like a storm on the sea, and he reached out a hand, gently gracing my forehead. A feeling of calm, still, motionless water flowed through me. "I give to you the gift of the waters, and the blood of the river. Guard your heart well, my precious siren. The fate of Middle earth depends on you."

Then the light around me flared brightly. I closed my eyes against the dark, mind mulling over the words of the Valar. I felt as though I were falling into a dream.

Then I slept.


	3. Chapter 3: A Welcome Surprise

A/N: Hallo my pretties! Thanks for coming back for the next chapter! As you will notice, it's now written in third person. I hope this doesn't confuse people, but I kinda like experimenting with different writing styles. The chapters will alternate between Jael (third person) and Ashryn (First person)...If that makes any sense at all! Thanks to legolasgreenleaf15 and Me and Not You 1001 for the lovely reviews. I'm throwing some lovely internet cookies your way! Thanks to everyone who's favourited and followed, your support means soooooo much to me! R and R! You guys are awesome! *Mwhah*

Chapter 3 (Jael)

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up!" A gentle voice sang, accompanied by a not so gentle shoulder shake. Rebekah groaned as she rolled onto her side stiffly.

"Mel?" The young American opened her eyes and saw her friend's familiar face, framed with loose strands of blonde hair.

"No, remember. Your Jael and I'm…." A smile split Melanie's face as she paused, waiting for Jael to correctly finish the sentence.

"Ashryn, right. Sorry." Jael smiled cheekily, testing her new name in her mind. She stood up stiffly, pushing and errant strand of short brown hair away from her face, tucking it behind her pointy ear.

Wait a minute….. Jael paused to think. Something didn't feel right here…..

Oh! Oh!

HER POINTY EAR? Was she an…

"Elf? I'm an elf, a real elf!" Jae cried, running her fingertips over her ears.

"Wonderful deduction. I'm sure that Ace Attorney person would hire you on the spot" Ashryn teased. Typically Rebekah would protect Ace at all costs, (that game was her baby) but she was a little too excited due to her 'recent discovery'. She glanced down at herself. She wore light brown leggings, dark brown knee high boots, a tan coloured tunic, reaching to her mid thigh, topped with a long purple vest hanging loosely past the tunic's hem. A crystalline star shaped clasp secured a hooded lavender cloak round her shoulders, and a tall, gnarled, wooden staff was nestled in her hand, silver-veined Elvish runes running up and down it's length.

She reached and felt her hair. It was still short, barely touching her shoulders, and it complimented her ears. She giggled at that thought. She was an elf, and she was obviously having a hard time getting over that fact. In her hair was a silver circlet, most of it hidden under her hair, with a bit peeking out on her forehead.

Ash smiled. "You look great Jae. And you're an elf so double the points."

Jael glanced at her friend. She took in the short brown shrug boots, loose dark blue pants with a flared Arabian style, the silver chain main, overtop of the slate blue tunic , the thin leather belt that wrapped round her waist twice, and the two daggers tucked into the belt. It was the cloak that caught Jael's attention, or rather, the lack of cloak. Nestlede around Ashryn's shoulders was a thick fur, clasped together at the front. It made her look both cozy and intimidating.

"Well you look great too! And your hair!" Jael exclaimed. Ashryn's hair was in a long braid that wrapped its way around her hair like a crown. It looked amazing.

"Thanks." Ash smiled self consciously, fingers gently touching her head. "Where exactly are we?" She questioned nervously, eyes darting around what appeared to be a darkened forest.

"Honestly?" Jael asked.

"Honestly."

"I haven't the faintest idea."

A/N: So….this one was short. I'm gonna give you guys another chapter this week! Go read some of the stories that I like. I like to think I have good tastes! You guys rock!

Dorky


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn of Understanding

**A/N: Hello All! I missed you all so much! I've been working for the past couple of weeks and then I just came back from an overnight camp. So sorry for the delay. Also, I can't tell if characters are a little OOC. Let me know. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, they seem to keep getting shorter and shorter. Ah well. I am trying! Thank you lovely people for still reading this!**

 **Kisses and Cookies!**

 **Dorky**

Chapter 4: Ahsryn

I glance around the forested area where we are. It doesn't look very familiar, except for the amount of Kingsfoil littering the ground. "We must be near the last Homely house." I say "We should probably just go there. I'd think, based on who we see, like if the hobbits aren't there, then we could place where we've arrived in the story." I explain in a convoluted and roundabout way. I'm thinking out loud, and my brain is weird when I do that.

"Great idea." Jael says enthusiastically. At least she understood what I meant. "So which direction should we head?"

I grin sheepishly "That might be important to know." I start looking at the trees. Every country girl knows that moss grows on the north side of tree trunks.

"Hey Ash, where are we supposed to be from?" Jael asks, twirling her staff between her hands absent mindedly.

"Umm, let's see. I would say south. I mean, it's the only direction not really emphasised in the story.'" I glanced at Jael, but we both notice something out of the corner of our eyes. A person is moving in the forest. I watch my body disappear from view. Jael must have used her magic to hide us from the person's sight, and I now knew why: The stranger entering our clearing was Strider. And of course, we both know Aragorn would see Arwen here, and we both wanted to see them together. The two of them had always been my OTP, no matter how much Peter Jackson tried to confuse me with romance plots.

But the thing about being invisible is you can't see yourself, you're like a ghost. And just because you look like a ghost doesn't mean you are one. You're still physically there, and people can still touch you even if they can't see you. So when Aragorn came into our clearing and spotted the athelas, which was right by my foot, he actually touched my boot and was really confused.

We stood silently and waited for Arwen, but she never showed. He left and hurried back to the Hobbits. With nothing else to do, we shared a shrug between ourselves, then followed swift and silent behind him. We watched as Estel quickly bound up Frodo's wound with the Athelas.

Suddenly, Jael straightened, her eyes filled with worry. "Nazgul. I feel them." She mouthed the words mere seconds before we heard them. With practiced ease, Jael stepped into the midst of the others, casting a thick glowing barrier that lit of the forest around us. With her movement, our invisibility vanished, and I stood next to her, daggers at the ready.

"Jael, you must take Frodo to the Ford, quickly!" The words gushed out, and I had no control over them.

Aragorn simply glanced at us, his surprise quickly filtering behind a battle hardened mask. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, after all! He nodded, holding the horse's reins out for her to take. Jael mounted, and Aragorn passed Frodo to her. She wrapped her arms round him tight, wheeled the horse around and galloped off towards safety.

"Get them to the river!' Aragorn cried, reading himself for his doom, feet planted firmly in the middle of the path which the Nazgul were using as a highway. He would be trampled! I sighed. He would not be killed so easily.

"Sam, Pippin, Merry: Into the bushes quickly." I shooed them into the undergrowth as the Riders burst into the clearing. Without thinking, I lunged, knocking Strider out of their path. He grunted as I fell heavily on top of him. Talk about cliché movie poses and all that stuff.

"What was that for?" Aragorn growled, then called for the Hobbits to move, run, escape to the river. I, however, was distracted by my arm. The tattoo given to us by the Valar was glowing a painful gold and somehow I knew what it meant. Jael needed my help. She needed Ashryn.

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that Jael needed my help. As my feet flew across the ground, the pieces finally clicked in place. The River, my command over water, Arwen's absence. I knew I was not Arwen, but still…..

I had to command the river.


	5. Chapter 5: Clinging to Hope

**Hello all! I know this is another short chapter but you got two of them today so...Maybe that's okay? Anywho, enjoy and tell me what you thought! Also, did anyone get to see the** **eclipse** **today? I had to work and I missed it. =( Oh well, enjoy the story!**

 **Dorky**

Jael: (5)

Jael clung desperately to Frodo and the horse as they raced towards Imladris, fear pounding in her heart. Her hands shook, one clasped round Frodo, the other clutching her staff, prepared to strike the Black Riders that swiftly crept up behind her.

Recalling the movie's battle scene in her head, Jael formed a protective barrier of light that surrounded them. This way, she could focus on riding fast without worrying about Frodo. It would do her no good to drop Frodo now. It would be an early end to a long (and worthwhile) story.

As the riders came up beside her, she recalled Arwen's movements. Together, with the horse, she ducked and weaved, turned and spun, with more grace than she had ever mustered. She felt powerful and graceful, more like an elf than ever before. The Istari was no longer in control of her own body, someone else was moving her. But as long as Frodo was safe, she did not care.

Suddenly, she was in the middle of the river, her horse shying skittishly as the gentle current lapped against her steed's legs.

"Give us the halfling!" The Nazgul on the shore screeched.

Jael narrowed her eyes in defiance as she noticed a figure creeping slowly out of the forest. It was Ashryn!

With her voice low and her staff raised high, Jael let the light of the stars shine forth, much to the dislike of the black creatures waiting on the shore. "If you want him, come and claim him!" She taunted with renewed fervor. Ashryn crept behind the Nazgul, and disappeared from Jael's line of sight.

Seconds later, one horse reared, and Ashryn dashed forward in between the gap, daggers flashing.

"Go!" The non-elf yelled, stumbling into the river. Jael hesitated, but the horse did not. Behind them, the horse-like wall of water swelled from upstream, swallowing all in it's path She glanced back at the roaring raging river one last time. She saw black cloth from the Nazgul, a silver dagger on the shore, but she did not see the chain mail, sword, or cloak of Ashryn.

Then Jael was whisked away to Imladris and away from the river.

Away from where her heart was telling her to stay.

Away from her friend.


	6. 6: What Happens When Ash Goes Crazy

**Chapter 2 as promised!** **Enjoy my lovelies! Also, which character/POV do you prefer? Can you guess my** **favorite** **?**

Ashryn (6)

I can see Jael in the middle of the river, staff held high, light of the stars shining forth from the lavender tinged gem. She won't be able to hold it for long, can tell. Her arm is shaking just slightly. I write it off as adrenaline. Valar knows we've been pretty high on that stuff and it's going to wear out soon. Also, I don't think the river won't listen to her, because I'm supposed to be the one with water related powers. Unfortunately, the black riders are preventing me from reaching Jael. I quickly unleash my daggers and move stealthily towards one of the horse's rump.

I feel the darkness push me down, oppress me. It's thick like ink. Each silent step closer makes me feel sick, like I've eaten too much candy and am about to pay for it. My vision tunnels and I strike the horse on the flank with my dagger. It rears and shies away, clearing a semblance of a path for me. With the fluidity of water and the strength of ice, I dash as fast as I can past, only to receive several cuts and hits from the blades of the Nazgul for my efforts.

I stumbled into the river. Here, I feel safe.

"Go!" I yell to Jael as I feel the river building through my fingertips as I kneel in the seemingly gentle river. Then the Nazgul charge, screeching. I stretch out my hand and the river cascades over me, knocking the riders just as it does in the movie. The water horse leaping and gallop toward the source of evil. They rush over my crouched body, forming a protective bubble where I can breath. It whispers and croons tender words of safety.

 _Well Done._ It whispers and the water returns to it's normal state, just swirling around my ankles. I'm tired, sore, and hurt. I pull myself up onto the opposite shore and flop into the rocky pebbles. Exhaustion ripples through my body, and all I want to do is sleep.

My body feels numb cold and wet. Wet wet wet wet wet. My tired brain realizes I'm most likely going into shock. Not good at all.

But still, I'm wet wet wet wet wet, wetwetwet wet wet WET wet.

Yeah, I can get a little crazy when you make me go through tiredness, hypothermia and sugar drop all at the same time.

I scrambled to my feet, only to sway and and stumble back as my vision funnels. Bloodloss? Yeah maybe. Blood Loss and Hypothermia and

Now the ground is rushing up at me….

Then it stops. I think someone may have caught me. It's too high to be a Hobbit. So it has to be..."Strider?" I mumble incoherently

"Who are you?" He asks and lowers me to the ground. I can't see him, he's behind me, but his voice is familiar enough. It's lulled me to sleep on the family couch many a time.

"Asher." I fumble over my name as my teeth chatter. I reach for the clasp nestled round my neck. If I'm suffering from hypothermia, then I need to take this heavy wet thing off. I shiver, eyes locked on the clasp, but my fingers won't co-operate.

I see someone in front of me, too fuzzy to see details, and one hand gently moves mine while the other unclasps the pin and pulls the cloak off.

"Sam, cary this. We must go in haste." Aragorn must have tossed my cloak to same. With one arm wrapped round my middle, Strider pulls me to my feet and supports me as we walk quickly towards Imladris.

Where my heart is telling me to go.

Towards my friend.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plea

**A/N: Hello All! I hope everyone's doing well, gearing up for school and all that! A warning for this chapter, I've used some elvish but it's totally not legit. I just used an online translator, but if anyone knows of a good one, please please please let me know! Then I can go back and fix it! Also, if anyone is OOC, it would be great to know! Thanks Lovelies!**

 **Space cookies for all!**

 **Dorky**

Jael (7)

As soon as Jael and the horse were inside the imposing but familiar gate, two elves, both of them unfamiliar, took Frodo from Jael's grasp, Lord Elrond following close behind. A third elf looked up at her impatiently, waiting to take Jael's horse. The young elleth dismounted, only to find herself face to face with the intimidating, unimpressed, and yet fatherly face of Gandalf the Grey.

With a large and excited smile on her face, Jael curtsied. After all, it WAS Gandalf. The wizard smiled down at her.

"The Valar told me you would be here." His eyes narrowed, darting behind Jael to the closed gate for just a moment. "But where is Ashryn?"

"She was in the river when it swept the black riders away. I do not know what happened." Jael looked down, panic written on her face. It pained her to leave her close friend in such a state. " I was more focused on Frodo and his safety."

"As you should be. The Valar's mark is still there." Gandalf tapped the golden mark that wrapped round Jael's arm. "She lives. The two of you are more gifted than you know."

Jael breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. What about Frodo?" Jael asked. Maybe the camera angle never showed it in the movies, but he looked much more haggard. The Valar were right when they said the story was constantly changing.

"He will be fine. Elrond is a master healer."

Jael chuckled. Based on the number of angst fanfics she's read, Elrond would have had A LOT of practice, both on his three sons and with Legolas.

Suddenly the gates were swung open and the 3 hobbits rushed inside, soon followed Aragon and Ashryn. Jael dropped her staff and ran over to help her friend, who was now leaning on Strider and looking very uncomfortable with her situation.

"Ash! Ash, are you alright?!" She demanded, worry filling her tone. Between the two of them, Jae had always been the mother hen.

"Yeah, just a little bit cold." Ash lied through her chattering teeth. "Frodo?"

"He'll be alright." Jael said as Ashryn quickly moved to lean on her friends vacant and inviting shoulder.

"Come, follow me, we should get her to a healing chamber." Aragorn said, guiding them towards the buildings, Gandalf and the Hobbits following close behind. After walking inside and through some vacant hallways, Gandalf stopped, and gestured to a nearby doorway. "Sam, Pippin, Merry, come with me. Ah, and you as well, Lady Jael."

The young Istari shrugged, and shifted Asher's weight back over to Aragorn, confirming that her friend was indeed as fine as she had said. Jael didn't really believe her, Ash looked too uncomfortable to her. She followed Gandalf in the antechamber of Frodo's room. There were a few chairs, and a small window, and then a larger door set into the far wall.

"Stay here. Someone will show you to your rooms." Gandalf flicked a hand towards the hobbits. "Jael, I have need of your assistance." Gandalf opened the larger door for her while the Hobbits chattered nervously behind them.

Jae nodded, following the grey wizard into the room. Frodo lay of the bed, deathly pale. Elrond stood nearby, mixing herb. Jeale hesitantly walked towards Frodo, his breathing quick and shallow.

Decisively, the young girl placed a cool hand on Frodo's wound, stiffening as he moaned in pain. She glanced towards Gandalf, who nodded for her to continue.

 _He's testing me. Seeing what I can do. How powerful I really am._ Jael realized as the elder elf and wizened wizard watched her with keen eyes.

"Valar, treneri-nin im ceri?"* She whispered in elvish, placing her hand on the young Hobbits forehead.

Now, you must realize that the next words that Jael spoke were not truly elvish. To the ear of any creature of Middle Earth, it sounded Elvish. But they were something more, they held more power than any other language that was spoken on Middle Earth. If Ashryn, you or I had been listening, it would have sounded like our English language.

"Im ask cin hi, gwanur elena, hîn o Varda, mír dad bo nin, guide nin with cín galad. Belth-hi fuin o hi near. Ceriú let amartho Arda tulna an meth so easilui. Tobhon with cin galad.

Puib hon,

Cheb hon,

Berihon."**

She could feel the power in the room building. It was electrifying. Jael pressed her hand upon the wound, pouring her strength out into Frodo. The room was brightened, and she looked like she was clothed in the light of the stars. Then the light seemed to collect itself above her hand, swirling like a tornado. Jael reached out and swirled it between her hands before pressing it like clay against the wound. The light was thick and weighty, but also not soldi. It was odd and felt kinda cool.

Jael stepped back, her work complete. True, she felt tired , but not in a bad way. More at peace.

As the room returned to it's normal state, Jael turned back to Gandalf and Elrond, a proud smile on her face. She'd done it.

 _She'd done it_.

 **Translations:**

 *** Valar, tell me what to do.**

 ****** **I ask you now, brother and sister stars, children of Varda, shine down upon me, guide me with your light. Kill this darkness from this place. Do not let fate of Arda come to an end so easily. Surround him with you light. Cleanse him, Save him, Protect him.**


	8. Chapter 8: Being Awkward

**A/N: Hello again! How's everyone doing? Excited for school? Yeah, I am. It means writing on a regular schedule. But posting might be a little bit off,** **just** **warning you! Enjoy this really** **awkward** **and** **crying** **chapter...hah.**

Chapter 8 (Ashryn)

 _This is going to be really awkward._ I think to myself as Jael and the hobbits follow Gandalf, leaving Aragorn and I alone in the hallway. The looming, large, long lonely hallway.

I pulled my arm away from him gently. The less uncomfortable this was for both of us, the better.

Strider hesitantly dropped his grip on my wrist. "Are you sure…?" He asked, concern written on his face.

I nodded. "Yes, I feel fine"

He nodded and walked over to a nearby staircase. "I still wish to bind your wounds."

I glanced at my arm and the various scrapes and deep looking cuts it bore. _It didn't hurt that much…._ I gripped the railing tightly in one hand, fighting off the need to sleep with thoughts of large orcs and goblins sliding down the stairs to attack us. It didn't really help much as I soon felt myself keeling to the side.

"What is the Istari's name?" Strider asked, coming back along side me, on hand on my back. Better to be a bit awkward than to fall up the stairs. (Trust me, it's possible.)

"My friend's name is Jael." I replied, mentally underlining the word friend. I didn't want him to think she was different than anyone else. We both had enough issues back home with not belonging, and I didn't want to deal with them here either. I gazed down at the courtyard below us as we climbed the last few stairs.

"Jael and Asheryn." He tried the names out on his tongue. "Unlike any other name I have heard before."

"You'll find we are unlike any other you've met before, not just in our names, but in our mannerisms,our dress, our speech. Just as I have found you different from my people in many ways." I may have smirked just a tiny bit.

"Indeed, for you fight and protect like none that I know of." He smiled back, ushering me into a room with several beds. The open windows ruffled the gauzy curtains and the room smelled of crushed herbs and sunshine.

A tall, regal looking elf stepped away from a cupboard against the wall, a smile lighting up his face as he noticed us.

"Many thanks, Estel, for bringing me something to occupy myself with." He smiled at me. "Please, sit and I shall attend to your wounds."

I eased myself onto the bed he had gestured to, with my back to the window and the warm sun. This elf could have been anyone, I'd never seen him in the movies. He knelt down, inspecting the small cuts that slashed cross my legs like cat claws.

"Estel, these cuts are from a Morgul blade. You ought to be careful, Mellon-nin." Concern flitted across his features and hid in his voice as he turned to look at the ranger. "There is fresh athelas still in the basket. Bring that, water, and bandages."

"Elladan, you need not chide me so." Strider replied cheekily.

 _Elladan, the younger son of Elrond. So that's who he is. Now that I know, he does look a little like Lord Elrond._

"Anoreth, could you kindly retrieve some garments for the lady?" Strider turned to what I had assumed was a statue standing in the corner, but was indeed a young elleth. She quickly scampered off down the stairs by which we had come.

Elladan glanced up at me. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Elladan, and this is my brothe-"

"Strider." Aragorn interrupted, glaring at Elladan while placing the requested items on the floor next to his brother. Thankfully, the elf maid had already returned with the clothes, and the two men walked down the stairs while I changed, (Thankfully) stopping the awkward moment in it's tracks.

I quickly pulled off my torn clothes , then donned the sleeveless silky tunic, while the elleth folded my things, and then silently left the room once more. I shifted on the bed, attempting to keep my blood, both dried and fresh, from staining the sheets. Now that my wet clothes had been taken off, the cold water was no longer numbing my skin. I could feel the cuts, and they were starting to burn and itch. I reached out to touched the raw skin that ran up my skin, almost like bad road rash. I must have skinned it when I 'gracefully' fell unit the river. I winced and pulled my hand back, sticky with both blood and plasma.

Elladan and Strider came back into the room, one carrying a large bowl of steaming water, the other, more athelas and several clean clothes.

"Asher, do not worry about the sheets. They can be washed." Strider nodded at Elladan. "Go brother, I will not keep you from helping father. I am capable enough."

"You have both my thanks and Father's. Lady Asher. " He inclined his head in my direction before leaving the room.

"This will sting." Aragorn wrung out an athelas soaked cloth, then pressed it to the raw spot on my leg. I gritted my teeth, brow furrowed. He re-wet the cloth and continued to clean the wounds upon my legs. I was able to block the sting out after the third or fourth time. Aragorn was very concentrated, kneeling on one leg, He did not speak or break the silence, but worked both quickly and gently.

He made a paste from the Athelas, and spread that on some of the worst cuts. Finally, he wrapped bandages around my legs and stood up to look at the rest of me. I had a small, inconsequential cut on my temple, a bruise on my right arm, and a rather deep cut on my right. The cut was seeping blood and it kept dripping down my arm, annoying me to no end.

Strider grimaced at the fresh blood that ran down the length of my right arm. " I shall need to stitch that up." he started, walking over to the cupboard to retrieve som emore supplies. He returned with a clean cloth, a thin needle and some thin silvery thread. Gently settling next to me on the bed, he quickly wiped away the dried blood, then threaded the needle. I sighed shakily and closed my eyes as he began to stitch.

And so we sat.

The Heir and the Stranger

A Ranger and a Warrior

The King and The Siren


	9. Chapter 9

Jael (9)

After Jael's "test" with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, An elf maid had lead her to this large spacious room, then politely excused herself. Jael glanced about the room. The windows were open and the gauzy curtains fluttered in the breeze. The bed was draped in a canopy of the same material.

Upon the bed was a beautiful grey dress, with a thick purple border around the sleeves and neck. There was also a belt and underskirt of the same material. It seemed to shimmer in the light.

There were two doors set into the wall on either side of the bed. One opened to another room, hopefully Ahsryn's. The other led to a bathroom of sorts, with a large stone bath set into a raised platform. It was filled with water, and the steam rose up out of it, tempting her. A variety of vials were arranged along the side, as well as a wooden brush, a sponge, and some soft cloths that acted as towels.

With a grateful sigh Jael closed the door, slipped out of her dirty dress and into the hot water.

 **This** was elven luxury at it's finest.

After the amazing bath, Jael brushed her hair and let it drip dry. With it being quite short it didn't take too long. When she walked back into her room, the elleth who had led her the the room was waiting just inside the doorway.

"Mi'lady, should I come and collect you for dinner?" She asked, blonde hair flung over one shoulder.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you." The young wizard smiled as the elven maid left. Now it was time for her to **attempt** putting on the dress.

She ended up using her magic to tie the back of the dress up. She felt elegant and poised. Underneath where the dress had been, she also found a silver circlet with a small purple gem set in the center. Whoever had picked out her outfit had a very good sense of fashion.

With a contented sigh, Jael drifted over to the window, gazing out at the now setting sun. It looked so peaceful and pure as it shone demurely over the gardens.

"Jael?" a timid voice asked from across the room. Jael turned, a smile lighting up her face.

" Asher! I'm glad you're alright." The young Istari quickly crossed the room, giving her friend a gentle hug.

"Yeah, well I'm glad to see you too." Ash wrapped her arms around herself. She sported a bruise on her right arm, a bandage around her upper left arm, a small cut on her brow , and she looked like she was wearing leggings made from strips of cloth.

"We should get you ready for dinner." Jael said, guiding Ash to her room. It looked exactly like Jael's.

Ashryn smiled, then gestured to her arm. "You'll have to help me, I'm not really supposed to use it that much."

"Of course. Sit down on the bed, I'll grab something for your hair." Jael scampered into the shared bathroom, grabbing a brush a small vial of vanilla-like perfume, and another that smelt slightly like the forests back home.

"So the big question of the day: Does Arwen exist?" Jael asked as she began to brush out her friend's hair.

" I don't know, I mean, it's almost like you and I are both different aspects of her." Ash winced as Jael attempted to untangle a knot.

"Like I'm the Elvish half."

"And I'm the human half."

" I brought Frodo to Imladris"

"And I commanded the river!"

The girls giggled in unison. "And oh! I met Elladan and he almost called Strider by his real name, and Strider got mad!" Ahsryn excitedly bounced up and down on the bed.

"Really, Ash!? I'm trying to make a work of art here!' Jael groaned and playfully smacked Asher with the hairbrush.

"Sorry!" The excited girl apologized, but still smiled none the less.

"Well, I had to help heal Frodo. Gandalf and Elrond were testing me and I guess I surprised them." Jael smiled at the memory of the night before as she finished brushing her friends hair. "There we go, all done. Now, where did your dress go…." Jeal turned and spotted it folded at the end of her bed.

"Wow.." Ashryn breathed as she took in the sight. It was long, long enough to cover the bandages around her legs. The dress had short flowy sleeves, the silky blue material also long enough to cover the bandage and bruises on her arms. The entire dress was composed of multiple layers of a gauzy blue material that sparkled whenever it caught the light. There was a grey leather belt, and the neckline was a fairly deep v-cut, studded with tiny silver gems. To Asher's delight, there were no shoes, and so Jael begrudgingly allowed her to go barefoot.

"You know, someone other than the elves gave us these dresses." Ash brushed the silky material of Jael's dress with her fingertips "They're not of any style known on Middle Earth."

"How on earth do you even know that?" Jael asked, a confused look on her face.

"I took a fantas fashion course last year in film school. It was pretty cool." Ash smiled then giggled. "This is so awesome!"

Jael finally cracked. "I know! I can't believe it either!"

"Like, ah, Wow. I can't even english right now."

"Well I can't even word, so….."

Thank goodness the maid come to get them for dinner, or those girls would still be up in that room…..

…..fangirling…..

….Over everything!


	10. Chapter 10

Ashryn (10)

"Lady Jael, Lady Ashryn." A tall elf, similar looking to Elladan, greeted us at the dinner hall. "I am Elrohir." He gestured to the 6 chairs around the small but cozy looking table. "Please, be seated. My father, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf are still tending to Frodo, and his friends have refused to leave his side. Elladan and Estel were outside sparing, but they shall be here momentarily."

"Many thanks, Master Elrohir." Jael sat down gracefully, and I sat down on her left. I was barely seated when the door opened, allowing Estel and Elladan passage. Both were slightly flushed, but dressed finer clothing than before.

"Brother, you did not say we were dining with such finery!" Elladan joked, sliding into the seat across from me. I smiled mischievously at him, then stage whispered into Jael's ear. "He is indeed right, for I have never seen such fine forks as these!" I picked one up and pretended to study it closely.

Jael laughed. "And the wine glasses, so smooth and clear!"

Everyone chuckled, Elladan being most amused. Some servants began placing various dishes on the table, the steam and smell making me very very hungry.

"So you are from the South?" Elrohir asked,gesturing to a servant over to fill his glass again.

"Aye, Ahsryn is. I have lived there most of my life, but there are few Elves there." Jael explained, taking a small helping of a colourful looking salad.

"Please, tell us of your people, Lady Ashryn. Are all females warriors, such as yourself?" Strider questioned, mischief glinting in his eyes. I swallowed a sip of water before replying.

"No, indeed not. Some are healers, others writers. But most of us are warriors of some sort, perhaps not all in battle, but in other areas. But If I were to choose one thing that unites our people, it would be music." See, when I am referring to my people, I'm referring to my close friends, and we all have a passion for music, no matter what our career may be.

"Ah, music. Tis a blessing to the ears." Elladan sighed goofily. "Would that we had some sweet sounds this night."

Jael giggled, glancing at me. I grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare, Jael. I will do something terribly drastic if you even breath one word."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, but I do dare."

"It seems we may have a musician in our midst." Elrohir smiled and I blushed slightly. I could sing perfectly fine in a choir, but if I had to sing a cappella in front of some strangers, things typically didn't go very well. But just as I was about to protest, another elf came in, fairly breathless and red faced.

"Master Elladan, Lady Jael, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir requires your help immediately." He paused and turned to Elrohir. "The rooms are also ready for your inspection."

Jael quickly nodded, then followed Elladan and Elrohir out of the hall. I sighed, pushing my empty plate away as I watched my friend leave…..again.

After pushing back his chair, Strider turned to me. "How are your wounds?"

"A bit uncomfortable, but they are fine." I politely stood up, planning on returning to my room. Perhaps a nice long soak and some writing could help ease my nerves.

"Are you sure?" He stood up hastily. "I know you are a warrior, but please, do not hurt yourself."

I smiled. "I have some herbs in my satchel that I will take if I need to. Please, I am fine."

"Are our herbs not fine enough?" He looked like a wounded pup and I found it hard not to giggle even just a little bit.

"No, please don't misunderstand me. I'm not exactly...human, in the same way that you are." I pushed my chair in gently, unsure of what to say next. I just looked down, embarrassed for both myself and him. Do you realize how awkward it was? I didn't even know what to say. "I guess I'm just….different."

And then I his **hand** is gently, tenderly holding **mine.** My gaze meets his.

"I understand." his voice is low and husky. And I realize, he does. To live as a man amidst the elves, even as a child, would be worse than this. I smile gently.

"Thank you." Sincerity ripples through my voice. I mean it. "Goodnight." I start to leave, but I realize I can't.

He's still holding my hand.

I look up again, confusion evident on my face.

"You don't have to leave." To me, it sounds neutral, an open ended offer.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me." I blurt, then blush, and study me bare feet. What is going on with me?

"Your company would be most welcome." When he smiles, you can tell it's genuine. And so, with our hand still intertwined, he leads me out and into the gardens.

Aragorn and I walked around in the gardens for a while, enjoying the view before the sun finally sets. He told me all, or most, of what had happened concerning the ring and the growing evil. In turn, I told him what I thought about Middle Earth.

Once the sun had set and night had fallen, lights seemed to come from the plants themselves. He paused near a fountain, turning towards me with a smile.

"Come. There is something I want to show you." His eyes gleamed in the starlight. Strider quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a tree. I gave him a confused look before he clasped on hand over my eyes. I stiffened at my loss of sight.

"Just trust me." He said, gently guiding me forward with his other hand. I felt something lift and feathery brush against my face. I hold my hands out, trying to feel what it was, but he moved them aside. "No cheating." he whispered in my ear.

We stop, and I can hear water, and feel stones under my bare feet. Strider doesn't uncover my eyes, but I lean forward to see if I can tell where it's coming from.

"Careful!" He uses his free hand to catch me around the middle, then removes the hand covering my eyes. I can't help gasp. We're on the bridge where Arwen gives him the necklace.

"Wow….This is beautiful" I gaze in awa at the secluded area, the turn back to him. He's got this loving smile on his face and something inside me snaps. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I don't care. I giggle like a schoolgirl, then blush and turn away. He laughs, grabbing me hand and pulling me down so that our feet are dangling over the edge.

"Don't tell anyone." Estel warns as we watch the moon shine through the leaves of the willow. That must have been what we walked through, the leaves are typically as light like feathers.

"Of course." I nod and watch as the water underneath us riples. It was beautiful and pristine. My mind was made up. With a smile, I pushed myself of the bridge and into the water, relishing the cool feel of the water over my bare feet. Aragorn joined me moments later, throwing his boots onto the bank.

I placed my hand on the surface of the water, and slowly pulled it up, concentrating on forming it into a sphere with my hands. A small silver fish swum lazily inside, unaware of what had happened. I turned to show Strider.

"Can all of your kind do such things?" He asked as he studied the sphere.

I shook my head, slowly lowering the sphere back in the water. The fish swam off quickly, and I laughed. "No, not that I know of. That's why Jael and I are friends. We are different from the others."

He nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Why do you not live with your brothers?" I asked, and instantly regretted it. He turned away, and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. When Strider looked back at me, his eyes were steel, his gaz strong. He looked terrifying, and I could see why any Orc would fear him. "I-I'm so-sorry. It's uh, it's fine." I stuttered, backing up unconsciously.

The hardened steel of his eyes melted to instant regret. But he had no time to say a word, for someone had entered our not so secret spot.

Next thing I knew, I had been knocked back off my feet, and lay partially in the water under the bridge. Aragorn crouched low overtop of my body. I opened my mouth to say protest, only to find his hand over my mouth. I raised a silent eyebrow and he replied in turn. Footsteps echoed across the bridge, and I hope no one would find us in such a compromising position. I listened as the footsteps stopped in the middle of the bridge. Our gazes locked, and stopped breathing. Strider moved so his elbows were near my head, and his head was right next to my ear. He crouched lower down, enough so he was almost lying on top of me.

It was then that we realized how awkward it was, and we both blushed and grinned sheepishly. A that moment, with his warm breath tingling on my neck, my face grazing his, our eyes met, and Ulmo's warning rang out in my heart. We both knew what we shared, but it would take death for us to admit it.

We were fools, and we did not care.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the absent Author note on the last two chapters, I had to post quickly and just decided to drop a pile of chapters at once. I'm slowing down my writing time because of school, but I still will give you guys chapters, don't worry!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

Jael (11)

When Jael woke in her bed, the morning light was shining through the curtains. She looked around, and noticed Ashryn out lounging on the balcony. With a contented sigh, she left her bad and changed into the clothes that had been left out on the chair for her. It was a thin, sheer tunic of plum silky material, and dark brown leggings. A pair of leather flats lay on the floor next to the chair. Jael brushed her hair, washed her face, and then joined Asher out in the sunshine.

Her friend was sitting on the balcony railing, legs dangling over the side. Only Asher could sit like that without fear of falling to her death. She chuckled silently to herself.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ash smiled, swinging her legs off the railing to give her friend a huge morning hug. Her hair was in a braid and she wore grey leggings and a teal sleeveless tunic with a large v-shaped slit up one side.

"Goodmorning yourself." Jael smiled and grabbed some bread from the nearby platter her hungry food radar had noticed as soon as she had been released from her friends hug.

"So, what should we do today?" Ashryn asked as she resettled herself on top of the railing, this time facing her friend.

Jael glanced down at the gardens. "I don't know, we should probably prepare ourselves for whatever's going to happen. Maybe do some research in the library."

Ash grinned. "Are you trying to say that we should do some sparring? Or some sort of training,"

Jael grinned. "Oh of course! It could be fun. But I WILL beat you."

"Ah, no you won't!"

"I'm an Istari, I kinda have to beat you."

Ash snorted. "I'll meet you at the sparring grounds in ten. Then we'll see."

Jael nodded, heading back to her room. She found her satchel in the corner and donned her boots, a pair of brown bracers, and a leather headband to keep her hair out of the way. She also grabbed a water flask and her staff before leaving her rooms and heading towards the general direction of the sparing field.

"Lady Jael." Aragorn caught up with her from behind. "Are you planning on fighting someone?" He asked, eyes glimmering.

"Indeed. Asher believes she can best me, but I merely mean to prove her wrong."

"Intriguing." Strider smiled.

"You're very welcome to watch, though I'm afraid it won't be as exciting as you think."

"Well then, I believe I shall join you." He nodded in affirmation.

Ashryn was waiting impatiently for them, twirling her twin daggers just like Tauriel does in the Hobbit movies. "You're late." Ash smirk as she tucked her daggers back into her belt. She wore the same as earlier, except her feet were bare and her long blonde hair was now in a braid. She wore bracers just like Jael, except her's were braided.

"I have to replies for you: A wizard is never late. And I'm not late, everyone else is just early." Jael grinned, quoting both Gandalf and the Princess diaries. Ash laughed, smirking at her friend.

"Ready?" Jeal straightened, staff held tightly in hand.

"Oh yes." Ash pulled her daggers out soundlessly.

Jael cast a thick barrier of light around herself, then pushed it forward, trying to knock Ash off her feet.

"You scared Jae?" Ash rolled easily to the side.

"No, just taking it easy on you." The girls grinned and exchanged easy banter as they traded blows. Aragorn smiled as he watched them. They were talented, and they didn't even realize it.

Jael seamlessly combined her magic with smooth twirlings of her staff. She often left her backside unprotected, but her barriers seemed strong.

Ahsryn often had a backhanded grip on her daggers, which felt like it should be awkward, but she moved, fluidly like water, calmly like a dance.

Soon, the two girls sat breathless on the ground. Jael was sitting crossed leg, staff still in her clenched fist, while Ash had flopped on the ground like a beached, bloated baby whale.

"Well done. I'm afraid you were wrong Jael, it was very interesting. You are both very talented." Aragorn complimented, offering a hand to Asher.

Ashryn grinned, and with a twinkle in her eye, she accepted his outstretched hand. Jael tossed her the water flask after she had taken a quick sip. It seemed that Ashryn needed more water than most, seeing as she empty the whole thing in seconds before tossing it back to Jae.

"I'm glad we didn't bore you." Ash turned behind her to find none other than Merry and Pippin standing on the edge of the field. "I am sorry, my friends, it seems you have been ignored." Ash nodded her head in respect.

Pippin grinned while Merry spoke. "We were just watching you fight, Milady."

"Please, call me Asher." Pippin smiled at her as his gaze drifted to the daggers now tucked safely in her belt. Ahryn noticed this and her smile brightened. "Perhaps we could teach you how to fight?" She turned a questioning eye to Jael and Aragorn.

Jael glared at Ash. She was offering that "fool of a Took" a weapon!

"But no weapons. Not till later." Jael breathed a sigh of relief at Asher's promise.

Jae, Ash and Strider spent the rest of the morning teaching the hobbits various things, like how to fall without hurting yourself, how to tumble, how to escape being tied up, and many other useful self defense tricks and tools. They all had a wonderful time, laughing, making jokes and trading small talk whenever they took a break.

After a quick, simple lunch with Strider and Ashryn, Jael returned to her room, feeling exhausted. She crawled into bed, grabbing the glowing book from her bag. She read from the beginning up till this point, reliving everything that had happened to her so far into the adventure. After a while, she put the book down, pulling the soft sheets up to her neck. Finally, she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! It's MissOllieAmerica! I'm stepping in for posting for DorkKnight because she's currently having some technical difficulties with her computer! I'll do my best to upload chapters as often as I can, with the limit being one chapter per day. Hopefully, DorkKnight will have access to a computer soon, but until then, enjoy the upcoming chapters!**_

Ashryn (12)

Strider insisted on changing my bandages and taking out my stitches after lunch. We were heading to the healing room, but along the way learned that several young elves were being taught the healing arts in the room. Unwilling to disturb them in the midst of their lessons, Aragorn shrugged and took me down several more hallways. We walked in silence for a while, before entering a small hallway with 2 doors.

The room he led me into was sparsely furnished. A small bed in one corner, a table, and chest in the other. Opposite to the door was a curtain, most likely leading to the outside. The entire room smelled of spruce trees and athelas. Aragorn gestured to the curtain distractedly. "I'll join you on the balcony once I get my supplies."

I nodded and walked towards the curtain, noticing his sword, bow, and quiver lying on the table. A few arrow shafts and some fletching tools were also spread out on the table.

The curtain itself was thick and dark green. I pushed it aside and stepped onto the balcony and into the sunlight. I looked out at the garden below with a slight smile. His room had a beautiful view of several fountains, but yet it seemed dry and heavy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He joined me at the railing.

"Aye, But it seems tired. Weary."

Strider nodded. " It bears a great burden."

After a moment, we sat down on a bench, a pile of herbs and bandages between us. I slid the sleeve of my dress down so it wouldn't get in the way. Deftly, he unwrapped the bandages on my arm, dropping them messily into a pile at his feet. He breathed sharply, and I turned to see concern etching his features.

"This is going to hurt." Strider picked up a small knife that he had concealed under the new bandages. I grimaced, then nodded at him. I looked away as he cut the first of the 12 stitches out. I winced without realizing. He paused, eyes searching mine.

"It's alright, please continue."

He did, and I was fine. Cutting the stitches was not very painful. Once Strider was done cutting the stitches, he started to pull them out. I grit my teeth. _Goodness, it hurts!_ Tears sprung to my eyes as he carefully and gently pulled them out. The fingers of his other hand, splayed against my bare shoulder, gently rubbed circles on my skin, helping me focus on something other than the pain.

"Done." Finality echoes in his words as he gently presses a damp cloth to the agitated wound. I blink away a few tars, but some overspill the boundaries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He leans over and his thumb captures the stray tear.

"It's fine, I'm not hurt. Just a little tender." I sigh and move a loose strand of hair away from my face. He smiles a bit and offers my his hand.

"Let me walk you to your rooms." He rises and helps me stand up. My gaze drifts over the low garden wall to the gate, Boromir and the two other men have just ridden in, and the courtyard is abuzz with activity.

"I should go get changed." I pull away from the railing as I watch Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, enter.

Strider nodded. "Shall I meet you in the courtyard?"

I smile, nod, and rush past the people in the hallways, trying to get to my rooms as fast as possible. A fresh set of clothes lie on my bed. I pulled on the dull olive green tunic and the tan leggings before donning the short shrug boots and re-braiding my messy hair.

I debated waking Jael just so she could meet Las, but I knew she needed her sleep.

I giggled slightly, curious to see even more characters from my favourite story.

Now, it felt like the adventure was ready to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Jael (14)

That night, In Jael's room, the young Istari slept peacefully on her bed, dreaming of all the things to come. Light began to glow around her, and a voice whispered in her head. It sounded like the stars were talking to her, a star with a smooth, melodic, but familiar voice.

 _Hello little sister._ The voice whispered, echoing through her body.

"Galadriel? Is that you?" Jael asked, but in the dream, it was much more like thinking.

 _Yes, it is I. You have passed your first test. The next will soon be upon you._

"You mean the council? Is that the next test?"

 _Yes. You and Ashryn must be present. You will display concern for those in the south, as will Ashryn. But do not fear. The words will come to you, dear child._

"So I have to be part of the council, say a few words about the people I come from and then what?"

 _What does your heart say?_ Galadriel asked, but a reply did not come.

 _Jael?_

"It's tired, hungry and needs tea," the elleth murmured, all this conversation making her slightly more alert and awake. "Oh, you didn't mean that way. I'd guess I'd say join the Fellowship," she amended.

 _Always follow your heart._

"Why are you telling me this? Why didn't Varda just tell me?"

 _Sometimes the stars above us do not see small details from where they are. You must be prepared in every possible way._

"Of course. I understand. Why are you smiling, Galadriel?"

 _Because._ _Goodnight Jael, granddaughter of my heart._

"Goodnight Galadriel."

* * *

In the room opposite Jael, Ashryn too lay asleep, dreaming. However, her dreams were not of pleasant lights and beautiful elves.

Her dreams were dark, and filled with demon-like creatures. Blackness, pain, and longing clouded the young girl's vision. A singular claw reached into her soul, ripping her skin away. Ashryn twisted in her sleep, legs getting tangled in sheets. The cruel claw bared her soul, lifting it so Ashryn could see what it looked like.

It looked like her shape, her form, but darker. A swirling mass of darkness and blue-grey water in the shape of her body. Ashryn shivered. Her soul looked so dark, lonely and bare. And yet, there, in the center, if she looked closely, she could see a pinpoint of light.

A snake-like hiss filled the air around her as she reached forward to touch it. It burned at first, then filled her body with warmth.

A scream of hatred filled her ears as the pin-prick of light began to blossom in her soul. But the scream was not from Ashryn's lips.

Suddenly, pure rip pain ripped through Ashryn as her soul came colliding back into her. It felt as though she had been pulled into the heat of a dying star.

And then she knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashryn (14)

I did not see Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli at dinner. One again, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, Jael and I ate together, but this time outside on the balcony, the same one where the dwarves ate during the Hobbit. You would think time had changed it, but it really wasn't that noticeable.

Jael seemed dazed and tired, despite her afternoon long nap. After our delicious and quiet supper, I pulled her aside.

"Jael, are you okay? You seem really tired, even though you slept for the entire afternoon."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just really tired and kinda grumpy."

I grabbed her arm, waving goodbye to the others. "Let's go back to our rooms. I feel like we haven't seen each other much."

She yawned, then smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice. Actually, could we walk in the Gardens?"

I nodded happily. Fresh air would certainly wake both of us up. We walked around the gardens before finding a bench, hidden inside a grove of willow-like trees.

"So about tomorrow….?" Jae asked, glancing awkwardly at me.

"Jael, don't worry. They will tell us what to do. Or someone wil" I leaned over to give her a big squeeze.

"Thanks." She smiled in return. We sat in silence for a while, contemplating life and just how much had changed for us. Finally, Jael asked the question that I knew had been bugging her the entire time.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Who?" I pretended to be confused

"Legolas, you silly!" Jael poked me in the side.

"Ow, and yes, I caught a GLIMPSE of him."

Jael squealed like a fangirl. "What did he look like?"

I deadpanned. "Like a bilgesnipe."

"Really?" She looked stricken and shocked at the same time. It was VERY amusing.

"No, he looked just like Orlando Bloom." I rolled my eyes as she beamed up at me.

"Can we go meet him? Like, Now?"

"Uh, no! Do you know how weird that would be?" I used a deep voice. " Hey Legolas, my name is Jael and I really like you, can I come say hi and braid your hair for you?" We both laughed at that one, but she still looked at me pleadingly. "And anyways, they'll find out about us soon enough. We don't need to speed the process up any faster." I added, knowing how hard it would to convince her otherwise.

"Ugh, I just wish this thing had a remote so we could get to the good parts and skip the bad stuff."

"Yeah, but then if would basically be the Fellowship of Legolas and Rebekah." I jazz hand-ed in her direction.

Jael glared at me. "It doesn't feel right, you know? To use those names. Our old ones, I mean."

I paused. She was right, it didn't seem to settle well. "Agreed. do….Do you miss home?"

Jael nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, this is great, and I love this, but I miss my family, my sister, my Liv."

"Ach, your Liv. I miss my Alana. And my family, and my dog." I sighed.

"And my cats…" She added.

"And my room."

"Bathrooms."

"Showers."

"Tea." Jael flicked her hair away from her face.

"Coffee." I amended.

"Hospitals." Jael poked my arm right on top of my bruise.

"Hey, careful! It's very very sensitive." I pouted jokingly.

"Just like you!" She grinned at her pun. "So I've been thinking."

"About?"

"The clothes. It's not the elves, it looks nothing like what they would wear."

"I have a feeling it's Varda and Ulmo. So maybe we have control over what we wear." I added.

"We should make a good first impression tomorrow. We don't want to embarrass Elrond. I was thinking full out fancy dresses and tunics. But with weapons, just so everyone else knows we mean business." Jael ran a hand through her short hair.

"But at the same time, we don't want to replicate 'men' or elvish style." I glanced towards the setting sun.

"But aren't you a "man"? And I'm an elf, right?"

"From what I seem to understand, you're a different kind of elf, like the differences between Elrond and Thranduil. For both of us, we're the same species, but from different areas. That kind of thing."

Jael noded. " Makes sense. So what do you think I should wear?"

I shrugged. "Something your own style. I think I might wear pants. I'm nice like that."

She gasped. "You can't make a Marvel reference while IN the Lord Of The Rings!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's the fifth or sixth reference I've made. We mentioned our OC's too."

"Ach, it just doesn't feel right!"

"Think about it this way. What's happening right now, to us, is actually a FanFiction. We are in an AU where our OTP's don't exist. And us? We're the OC's of the story." I smiled, proud of my analogy.

Jael giggled. "Why do I feel like this could easily be an OC slash Aragorn fic?"

I blushed. " I have no idea why you'd think that. Who knows, if it's an AU, then maybe he falls in love with that other girl, Eowyn."

"Phfft. You know that's not true. I've seen the two of you together."

"So you're saying it's okay?" A grin split my face.

"Like you said, it's an AU. But just be careful. I care about him as a character too. Just….baby steps, okay? Because if we end up having to go back home halfway through or at the end, don't break his heart. Or yours for that matter. I need my Ashryn fully functional." She paused, then smiled. "But yeah, the two of you look really cute together. I could ship it."

"Really?"

"Really."


	15. Chapter 15

The Valar (15)

Soon after the young girls had drifted away from their dreams, all was still. The moonlight and stars shone through the gauzy, pale blue curtains of Jael's room. The curtains fluttered lightly in the cool evening breeze. The soft voices of Aragorn and Boromir could be heard, if one was listening intently enough. Then all went quiet.

In Jael's room, the calm, peaceful, but ebbing light of the stars began to form itself into a shape, and soon, Varda, in her glowing attire and star-strew hair, appeared. The beautiful, glowing Valar reached down and touched Jael's forehead. Then, she waved her arm, leaving her gifts in the corner, and returned to the balcony, where Ulmo awaited her.

 _They will do well. They are both stronger than they seem. Your little star is growing more and more. She is talented. I do not doubt her success tomorrow. We have chosen our Final Istari well._ Ulmo turned back to glance at Ashryn and the gift he had given her.

 _Aye. But it is Ashryn, I worry about._ Varda sighed _._ _She is slipping, every moment she spends with him is fatal to our cause. Are you prepared to sacrifice your Siren in order to stop Saron?_

 _Aye, you know I am, my Queen. My rivers are desperate to receive her touch, and will not hesitate to draw her in at a moment's notice. But Varda, fate is stubborn, you know this. She will leave him when the time comes, do not worry about that. She must turn to the darkness, as it is our only hope. And perhaps our King will find another he loves_. Ulmo calmly explained.

 _Perhaps. It is not her heart that I worry about, but how she might shatter his. But come, we have much work to do, rather than linger here._

And the two Valar faded off into the night, there presence undetected.

* * *

Jael woke early in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. She stumbled into the bathroom and took a long hot bath, brushed her hair, then walked back into the room. She felt more refreshed than ever before.

On the bed in her room, spread out nicely, was a long, shimmering silver gown. It was not wide or voluptuous, but of a thinner fit. Next to it was a pair of plum leggings, to be worn underneath. They would show through two long slits on the side of the dress whenever she walked. There was also a new pair of dark brown flats sitting on the floor. Her staff was also leaning against the bed, and a small, fabric-wrapped package was tucked inside one of the shoes.

Jael pulled on the thick, soft, plush leggings. They were a perfect fit. The dress slid overtop smoothly. It too fit perfectly, tight in the right places, lose in others.

She decidedly lifted the package, feeling the weight of it in her hand. As she slowly pulled the fabric off, she discovered what it had been hiding. A silver polished circlet with a beautiful amethyst glowing brightly in the center.

The young Istari placed it on her head with a smile. Ash was right, this was exactly what she had imagined. It was nice to know they actually had control over what they wore.

With a gleeful giggle, Jael slipped into the flats, grabbed her staff and went over to with a good Morning to Asher.

"Wow Jael, you look amazing!" Ash was just tucking her hair up into a tight bun when her friend had arrived at her door.

"Well, you are absolutely glowing!" Jael gestured towards her friend. Ashryn was wearing tall, tanned hunting boots, black pants, a wide sleeved navy blue shirt with a hide, voluptuous hood, over top of which she wore a sleeveless slate grey tunic. Her thin belt was double looped round her waist, and her daggers were tucked carefully close.

"Why thank you." Ash smiled and pulled her hood up, obscuring her face. "Don't I look like an Assassin from Assassins Creed?"

Jael nodded "Exactly what I was going to say."

"Told you I was going to keep that air of mystery!" Ash smirked, then put the hood down. "Oh! I also found this book full of weird words." She pulled a small, pocket-sized book from the satchel on the chair. "I assume it's got something to do with me, but I can figure it out later. We don't want to be late, especially today!"

The two girls walked down the hallway together, stopping a few moments away from the council meeting place, which also took place on an open balcony. Imladris never seemed to run out of the beautiful outdoor spaces.

"You walked ahead of me, and I'll walk close behind you. After all, you are an Istari, secondly, you're my friend, I need to be watching your back." Ash explained.

"Fine. If anyone asks, I'll just tell them you're my personal assassin."

"Deal."

Then the Star-child and the Siren walked towards what could be their doom.

Lord Elrond glanced around the circle, perusing the overall atmosphere. Biblo, now recovered from his injury, was quiet as he sat stiffly next to Mithrandir. Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were talking in low voices. It was good to see the Prince of Mirkwood again.

Next to Legolas was Thranduil's aide, just as stiff and regal as the King himself. Then came the dwarves, most notably Gimli, son of Gloin. The older men, aides to Boromir's father, and Boromir himself, were silent.

Aragorn looked anxious, eyes flitting around the council. The circle concluded with the two southern strangers, the silent warrior Ashryn, with her hood covering her face, and the youngest and newly discovered Istari, Lady Jael.

With his circle around the room complete, and the sense of dread in the room beginning to enlarge, his gaze fell back to the strangers. Who where they, and where did they come from? It was as if they had appeared out of nowhere. Gandalf said he knew them, but it was hard to tell if he truly did. He knew his three sons had been spending time with them, but it had only been two days.

No matter. He could discuss this with them later.

Now.

It was time to begin.


End file.
